The present invention relates to a tie. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interchangeable tie.
Consumers desire to be able to show their individuality through fashion. A tie is one of the ways in which an individual can make such a statement. Currently, a tie is purchased as a single unit, such that only one color or pattern can be worn for each tie purchased.
As it relates to bow ties, bow ties are being made that have different patterns on the front and back of the bow tie, or a different pattern on each half of the bow tie. Even with different patterns, a wearer must purchase additional whole bow ties in order to increase the variety in his/her wardrobe.
There currently is no way for a consumer to mismatch ties, i.e., take a pattern from one tie and match it with another pattern from another tie.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved bow tie.